frightened
by blackrosepb
Summary: Caph is Salazar's only living heir left. After her family line had hidden for centuries, Caph returns to Hogwarts to uncover Salazar's secrets when her parents die. She transfers from Durmstrang to be in Slytherin, but when the hat is placed on her head, it says otherwise. Caph has to battle to save Hogwarts from the terrible things she finds out, before she perishes with them.


As Caph wandered around Diagon Alley she spotted Quaility Qudditch Supplies, a qudditch store filled with the most exotic things! It totally beat the one in New Lopets. This store even had the brand new broom stick still in stock. The Jet 2. Caph had been saving her money but her parent's inheritance gave her more than enough to buy the broom stick. She even had enough money to transfer schools. She wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly, but Durmstrang was much closer to her home. During her fourth year she got to visit Hogwarts during the Goblet of Fire games and she fell in love with it.

Caph had had all her money transferred to the Gringotts there in Diagon Alley so she was have access to it. She bought all her school supplies, new robes, and her new broom. She was planning to continue her career in qudditch on the Slytherin team at Hogwarts. She hadn't been placed in Slytherin yet but come on, why wouldn't a direct desendant of Salazar Slytherin be placed in any other house?

Caph had a meeting with the new headmistress, McGonagal, in about a half hour, so she apparated to Hogmeade and walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. She knocked on the huge marble doors, and some filthy looking man opened the door and scowled at her. She stated why she was there and he led here to the escalading staircase that lead to the headmistresses office.

"Hello Miss Merak, please have a seat," The professor said. Caph sat in a purple chair with a high back. "Now tell me what is your heir history."

"I'm related to Salazar on my father's side. The Dark Lord never knew about our seperate line, you see? My great- to the extent- grandfather was lost at birth, week, fragile, soft. Salazar didn't want him, so he shipped him away to never be seen again. My grandfather was a muggle lover, didn;t add anymore love in Slytherin's eye. Our line was lost, and when the Dark Lord rose we hid. We couldn't stand the thought of him finding us and killing us as a disgrace in his eye, as Salazar would have. We are proud Slytherins, we believe in what he did." Caph finished.

"How did your parent's die?"

"Am I being interviewed?"

"No, I need to know these things, so I know what's running amongst these hallways."

"Murdered."

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to sort you the original way. We like to sort transfers before the first night, so only first years are sorted when everyone gets off the trains."

McGonagal got down a rusty, patched, old hat and placed it on my head. It moved, twitched, and said, "Mighty powerful blood, but a task awaits you. You will not believe me until the time comes, but you will eventually. Please go into this house with out much doubt, or fight and it will reward you. Gryffindor!"

"What!?" Caph shrieked!.

Even McGonagal was surprised. How could she not be in Slytherin? The hat even agknowleged that she belonged in Slytherin. But Gryffindor must have been her path. McGonagal showed her to her dormitory and left her to cry.

Well one thing was for sure, she'd never be happy as a Gryffindor. Caph decided to transfer back to Durmstrang during christmas break. She couldn't stand the thought of not being a Slytherin. One semester as a filthy Gryffindor. Well at least she could research her history. Just because she got sorted into Gryffindor didn't mean she couldn't still be a Slytherin.

Caph had inherited Samuel Slytherin's journals of all his father's secrets in the castle. Where his office was located, the chamber of secrets of course, and other renovations Salazar made behind the other founders' backs. But first Caph wanted to find his office, that was where everything would be located. The office changes location every year to a new location. There was 25 locations in total. The records had been lost as to when the office was built so it couldn't be calculated. Caph just had to try at each of the twenty five locations and hope she got lucky in the first few.

Today she was going to try across from the room of requirments. In the journal it said to open from this location you had to trace Salazar Slytherin's name with your blood. Caph took the hand made map of the castle her grandfather had made and headed off to find the room. Might as well start working, the students were coming tonight. She didn't need people getting into her business.

When she got to the wall she took out her wand and slit her finger. She wrote Salazar Slytherin's name, but her blood just stayed there on the wall. She went to the nearest bathroom grabbed some paper towels, then went back to wipe the blood off the wall. She didn't need anyone finding it. She flushed the towels then went to the library to grab a book. Every book she wanted was in the restricted section. Looks like she would have to befriend a teacher to sign a bunch of papers. The battle left the Hogwarts staff short, but since the Dark Lord had perished they had more applications for the classes.

Caph went back to Gryffindor's comon room and fell asleep on the couch. By the time she woke up it was dinner time. She made her way down to the great hall, but she was late, the hat was allready singing it's song.

_"...__Is ready to astound,_

_An heir whose lost her right,_

_And is willing to give a fight,_

_But questions still remain,_

_If a new hat should be obtained,_

_do not fret,_

_and do not forget,_

_who has given you advice before,_

_But one favor more,_

_Shall I ask of you,_

_To help Hogwarts breakthrough,_

_The cold boundaries, _

_between families._

_This girl will be a light,_

_In her eyes she will find delight,_

_For what the hat has in store,_

_For the lion she will score,_

_Friends and balls,_

_From her blood, emotions befall,_

_Kindness, heart ache, and love,_

_The puff she'll get a shove,_

_Will help her get along,_

_Will keep her strong, tell her when she's wrong, and keep her up all night long,_

_The cat's claws,_

_Will never give pause,_

_To help one in need,_

_When one get's worried._

_Take heed in my warning,_

_For you all will be needing,_

_Before the war,_

_They watched from afar,_

_After the fight,_

_They said goodnight,_

_But they will rise,_

_In diguise,_

_To pay for the blood shed,_

_But never worry, it is foresaid,_

_That bravery is the key,_

_When one wants to flee."_

Caph stood in the door way, and all eyes turned to her. McGonagal stood up and said, "Student's this is a transfer from Durmstrang. Caph is the last living heir of one of the founding fathers of this school. Salazar Slytherin." That earned some gasps from the crowd. But talks errupted when Caph went and sat at the Gryffindor table. "And she has been sorted into Gryffindor. The hat did not deny her blood line, but from the last part of the song tonight, we will not transfer her to Slytherin's house as expected. You may now eat."

But everyone was to excited, Gryffindors trying to talk to Caph, other students from other houses crowding around her table. She couldn't stand it any longer. She got up from her table screaming at the top of her lungs, "I AM NOT A GRYFFINDOR, I WAS NOT DENIED OF MY BLOOD. THE HAT AGKNOWLEGED MY HERITAGE, BUT HE PLACED ME IN THAT HOUSE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DISGRACEFUL IT FEELS TO ME THAT I WAS NOT PLACED IN MY HOUSE, BUT YOU KNOW, YOU FILTHY DUNGPOTS COULD GET OUT OF MY FACE ABOUT IT. I WILL ALWAYS BE A SLYTHERIN, SALAZAR'S BLOOD RUINS THROUGH MY VEINS." Caph translated the rest of her outburst in parselmouth, then left the hall and went to the dungeons. She just wanted to be alone, and hopefully she could lose anyone that followed her.

She didn't run into anyone, thankfully, but walked around the castle untill one in the morning. She knew there would still be people waiting up to talk to her but not the whole dormitory! When she walked past the fat lady, Hermione Granger, appointed head girl, said, "We know your upset over the situation but we'd like to welcome you to," Caph cut her off and said, "Shut up, and leave me alone."

Caph sprinted past everyone and went to her room. When the girls came in ten minutes later, she prentended like she was sleeping so they didn't bother her. Instead they stayed up talking about her, which was worse. She finialy dosed off when they stopped talking.

The next morning Caph got up early. She wanted to try out her new Jet 2. She went down and flew around for a while checking out the speed. Then she brought out the quaffle and threw it in the hoop everytime from every angle. Little did she know that Harry Potter was watching from the stands. He was Gryffindor's qudditch captain again this year, and he needed a good team.

Caph landed on the field after an hour and walked slowly to the locker rooms.

"Hey!" A voice shouted behind her. Caph turned around and seen Harry. "What?" She replied flat and cold.

"Your on the team."

"Just because that pile of dung said I was playing quidditch for Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm going to."

"But what if that pile of dung, is just a pile of dung. I want you on the team. I'm only taking the best this year." Caph sighed. "Will you at least think about it? Please?"

Caph nodded. It wasn't like she'd be able to play for anyone else. She couldn't go a whole semester not playing qudditch could she? No. Life is complicated. She left Potter and went to shower before breakfast.

When she entered the great hall everyone stopped talking and looked at her again. She grabbed a plate of food and left. She went to a bathroom and ate in a stall. What she didn't know was that the stall she was in was Moaning Myrtle's stall and Myrtle came whining out of the toilet, splashing water all over her food.

"Why are you in my stall?" She wailed.

"Uh, who are you?" Caph asked.

"My name is Myrtle. I was killed in this very bathroom. I haunt this toliet, it's pretty isn't it? Wait, I know you! Your Slytherin's heir! Your family pet killed me."

"So I've heard," Caph replied flushing her food. "Do you have any food? I'm starving and you kind of splashed mine with pee water."

"No, sorry. I don't eat. Myrtle's dead remember?"

"Sorry, I only asked a simple question."

"Why are you in the bathroom eating anyways?"

"I cannot stand the way people look at me. It makes me sick."

"I know the feeling..."

"Anyways," Caph got up, "I have classes to attend. Bye."

Caph walked out of the bathroom and went to potions. Professor Slughorn still had the postion. The class held only Gryffindors and Slytherins. 'Great' Caph thought to herself. Slughorn put them in pairs to make the potion of the day, and Caph got paired with Draco.

"Well, look who it is," Draco said, "I respect you Merak."

"Shutup Malfoy."

Draco threw his hands up in surrender as Caph made the draught professionally. She had it done in half the time as everyone else and her's was clearer than water. Hermione was jealous, Ron and Hermione's had a green tinge to it, but it was still clear. Caph and Draco got high marks, with a tiny bottle of the deadly potion. The draught was not for drinking. You rub a little on your neck and it will protect you from evil spirits. "Ooh creepy,' Caph thought sarcastically to herself. She split the contents with Malfoy and he smirked. They both had transfiguration next so they walked to class together. Caph liked him. He wasn't a jerk like the last time she saw him. And when she said when she last saw him, she meant when he was teasing first years and giving them wedgies. They sat next to each other in class. McGonagal gave up her teaching post to be headmistress, so she gave the position to a middle aged looking woman. She was tall with a pinched face and an animagi. She could turn into a hawk, she even looked like a bird, with her big nose. The class was boring. Lunch was next and Malfoy had invited her to sit with him, Goyle, and Pansy in the great hall. Caph said she 'd be nice to sit with someone who wouldn't just stare at her.

But she was wrong again. Pansy's mouth dropped twenty feet when she saw Malfoy come in with Caph. Draco and Caph sat down and started eating. Pansy hardcore flirted with Draco to make sure he knew that she wanted him. Draco paid no attention to her. Caph ate as much as Goyle did and Draco commented on it.

"Sorry, been starving myself. I cannot stand the way people look at me," Caph replied, shoving a huge spoonful of pumpkin pie in her mouth. She chased it down with butter beer, before saying, "My food yesterday got flushed down a toliet." She blushed. He looked at her werid but she didn't explain why. As like the great Malfoy would care anyways. Caph had to admit, he was pretty cute. They finished lunch and went their seperate ways.

Caph had ancient runes, then Profesor Binns for history, then she finished with Defense aganist the dark arts, and charms. She killed time in the library before dinner. I sat with the Slytherins again, but left early because I not only got stared at by the students but the professors as well. "Yeah, a student's on a strike, cool," Caph mocked them. She had brought her map with her and she was going to check out the second place on the office list.

Caph followed the empty hallway down in the dungeons and came to the dead end. The gray bricks blocked any passage of going through, but Caph had the key to get in. A piece of chalk, made out of ashes of a muggle, (Caph stole some from some muggles creamated family members box),and a bottle of dragon blood. This would be harder to clean up but she brought cleaner with her and a towel. She drew a door with the chalk, and painted the door with the dragon blood. She tryed to open the door, but to no avail the door wouldn't budge. She wiped it clean and threw away the chalk, bottle, and rag. Her hands were stained red but she didn't care. "Now they have a story to talk about," Caph smiled to herself. "The heir of Slytherin killed a cat!" She chuckled. A prefect was walking around, from Ravenclaw. She had no idea what time it was but the door had tooken forever to paint and cleaning it took ages.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" The prefect asked.

"Looking for my owl, have you seen him? He's black, golden eyes, has feathers and a beak. No? Allrighty, I'll just go on my way."

"Not so fast. What in the bloody hell would an owl be doing flying around in the dungeons?"

"Delivering a letter to me, if you haven't allready run your mouth about me yet, you might know that I should be down here. But as I'm not, I'm going back upstairs, goodnight."

"Why are your hands stained red?"

"I killed a dragon." Which was true, she bought an egg, but when it got too big for her house she slaughtered it and canned its parts.

"Whatever, get to bed."

Caph laughed again as she climbed through the portrait hole. People stared at her as she climbed the stairs. She stopped, looked back at Harry and said, "Hey Potter! I'm in."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Trials are tomorow morning, want to come help me judge?"

"Eh, sure, if you bring me food." He looked at her questioningly. "I'm tired of being stared at. You people with your big bug eyes." Harry knew the feeling. "Make sure you bring me some almond eggs. I always eat almond eggs on Saturdays."

Ginny looked at Harry. "What?" He asked. She shook her head and finished her homework. Caph had went to her room, climbed in her four poster, crossed number two off her list and went to sleep.


End file.
